Afterlife Love
by BeetlejuiceLvr03
Summary: Will Beetlejuice Admit he loves Lydia, will Lydia admit she loves him back? (Rated M for later stuff) I don't own Beetlejuice or any of the Beetlejuice Characters and I make no money from this, It's just for fun! Also it's my first fanfic ever...so be nice :) Complete for now, just a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Did he love her? Absolutely! Would he readily admit it? Absolutely not! Well...he just wasn't sure...

Beetlejuice looked on from the mirror that served as a portal to the living world. He stared at Lydia who was asleep in her bed. He could see her chest rising and falling and could hear her soft snores. He loved her and today he had to tell her. Had to tell her before it was too late. He started thinking about the past year as he looked at her sleeping form, how kind she was, and selfless. She was nothing like he was and sometimes found it hard to believe she cared for him. Afterall, Beetlejuice was selfish, greedy, gross, and cruel, except when it came to Lydia. She'd always been a...good influence on him.

In the past year Charles, Lydia's father, had fallen into a deep depression after the death of his wife Delia. She died in a tragic accident working on her art in her workroom, something about a chainsaw and a ladder.

Because of the tragedy, Lydia decided that college could wait another year, so she could stay and help her father. Charles had truly appreciated the help and the company his daughter had provided during this very difficult time. Beetlejuice had appreciated having Lydia around for another year as well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when Lydia did go to college. Would their friendship last? Would she accept the feelings he had for her? What was to become of them?

Beetlejuice looked on from the mirror, his still heart ready to beat as he gazed at the only person or thing he cared anything about.

Lydia shifted in her bed and rolled to face the mirror. Her eyes slowly opened. She sleepily looked around and in her hazy vision saw him starring. Lydia yawned and smiled at him. "Good morning Beetlejuice!" She said almost excited. "Mornin babes. Hope you slept terrible?" Lydia giggled, "I slept well."

Beetlejuice pressed his hands to the mirror, "Babes, let me try through. I want to talk."

Confused by his serious tone, Lydia sat on her bed wondering if she should. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah babes, just bring me over."

"Can I get dressed first? I just woke up. Is it a rush?" Beetlejuice thought for a second, he really wanted to tell her now so he didn't chicken out, but wanted to play it cool too. "Naw babes, it can wait." Lydia smiled and then proceeded to move about her room.

She went to shower and brush her teeth, leaving the lovelorn spook to watch from behind the glass.

Lydia had been sleeping so well, but having strange dreams. She was dreaming of being in the Neitherworld, but she felt more at home there than ever before. Something in this dream felt different. She was with Beetlejuice at the roadhouse sitting on his sofa, he took her hand and smiled at her. Then she felt an odd sensation as she looked at him. It was contentment, she was happy to be with him, she was excited, she was in love. This realization came in her dream just a split second before she woke. Then looking down at her from the mirror was Beetlejuice and though she was sleepy, waking up to see him was a good feeling. He'd asked to speak, but Lydia wasn't sure she wanted conversation this early. She needed to shower and think about these realized feelings. They weren't new to her, she'd been having these feeling for a few years now, but wasn't sure what to do about them. After all Beetlejuice was dead and she wasn't. How could they ever be together?

Today is the day she thought as she walked toward the bathroom. Today is the day I start making my intentions known and see how he reacts. Then we can go forward.

Lydia reached the bathroom doorway and glanced back to make sure he was in sight. He was glancing around her room, but he wasn't looking at her directly. Lydia decided it was worth the risk and didn't close the bathroom door. She stopped with her back to him and began to undress. She took off her pajama bottoms, then her top, leaving only her underwear. She glanced up at the bathroom mirror to see his reflection, smiling only slightly, but he wasn't there. He had left the mirror. Her heart sank. She frowned at the mirror slightly, but slowly bent, removing the rest of her clothing and entered the shower. She'd wanted him to see her disrobe , to see her curves, to know that she was no longer a child. She wanted him and she was allowing herself to fully admit it, but how would she ever tell him, her best friend that her feelings had evolved into something more...something like...love.

Beetlejuice was wide eyed looking at Lydia. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and didn't shut the door. She always shut the door! Was she that sleepy that she'd forgotten he could see her. He stood, rooted in place, unable to move a muscle, well almost no muscles. His pants began to grow tight as Lydia stood motionless in the bathroom and began to disrobe. She bent over pulling down her pjs so slowly, beetlejuice felt as if time had stopped. He watched her beautiful body move, the curves of her hips swaying as she stepped out of the material and dropped it to the floor. As she stood and lifted her shirt, Beetlejuice could really see and appreciate how much she'd changed. She had grown into a lovely woman. Her dark raven hair fell below her shoulder blades and he could make out the sides of her full breasts. It was then he decided to go invisible, so Lydia wouldn't catch him looking. He saw her glance to the mirror in the bathroom and he could have sworn she smiled, but then looked sad. Did she want him to look? Had she left the door open on purpose? Surely not, not his Lydia, but she had left the door open! He watched as she bent over revealing her beautiful ass. He starred mouth open and eyes wide. His hand slowly moved over his erection, wishing he could hold her and show her how she made him feel. Once she was in the shower and out of site his mind began to wander and be hopeful. What if she felt the same way? Could they be together in a real way? His head was spinning with possibilities!

Lydia exited the shower feeling cleaner, but her head more confused.

She'd wanted Beetlejuice to see her body naked, she wanted to show off for him. Her mind was a flurry of ideas, dirty, fun, erotic ideas, but she was concerns. Would Beetlejuice still see her as a silly little girl? She had to find out.

Lydia walked into the bedroom and dressed herself in tight blue jeans and a low cut black v-necked shirt, VERY low cut. Lydia didn't have huge breasts, but what she had she was willing to show off and she knew exactly how to work it. She sat down on her bed facing the mirror and called out, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." A rush of electricity sifted through the air and in an instant he was beside her. "Beej, you startled me!" she said as she popped him in the arm. "Sorry babes, you know me, I a sucker for a good scare." He immediately turned into a rainbow colored lollipop. "BJ, pull yourself together. What are we going to do today? Oh wait, you said you wanted to talk , right? So what's on your mind?"

Beetlejuice started to fidget, "Well I...I..wanted to ask..." The words caught in his throat "do you..." He couldn't do it. "Would you want to go to the Neitherworld drive in tonight, there's a new monster movie double feature playing." He looked at her nervously, sure she caught his lie. Lydia's eyes brightened, "Sure! That's just what I need is some time away!" Beetlejuice looked relieved, he was spending time with her, maybe he could work up to spilling his guts about how he felt.

"So I that what you wanted to talk about?" Lydia asked. "yeah babes, I, uh...I wasn't sure if you'd be up for it with old Chuckster still feeling down."

"It's been a year Beej. I love Dad, but I haven't had much time for me lately, surely I can have one night off."

Beetlejuice grinned a big green smile, grabbed Lydia and said, "You do deserve some time off, now lay those B-words on me babes!"

Arriving at the Roadhouse, Lydia sighed with contentment. It had been almost a year since she'd been in the neitherworld. She just couldn't leave her father. So Beetlejuice had been coming to see her more than the other way around and if the truth be known, they hadn't spent as much time together as either one of them had liked. So being outside the Roadhouse made her feeling like she was home. "So where's Doomie? We don't want to be late for the movie." Lydia asked.

"Yo, doomaroo! Where you at ya hunk O'junk?" Beetlejuice yelled loud enough that the roadhouse shook and the skeleton rooster on the roof fell to pieces.

Suddenly Lydia heard a familiar rumble, she turned to see Doomie coming straight towards her. "Doomie!" Yelled Lydia excited to see her monster car. Doomie stopped right in front of them and began to rub his front fender on Lydia, beeping excitedly. "I've missed you too Doomie. Beetlejuice and I are going to the drive in tonight, will you take us there?" Excited beeps were everywhere, Doomie was beside himself with the idea of taking Lydia anywhere.

"Yeah yeah, we're all excited. Come on you bucket of bolts, lets go already." Beetlejuice spat.

Beetlejuice sat in the drivers seat, but having a car that can fly and think, doesn't allow you to "drive" so to speak.

Beetlejuice and Lydia talked the whole way, and it was just like old times. Being together again was desperately needed by both parties.

When they arrived at the Scare-O-Plex they settled in for a movie marathon.

Lydia was excited to push the limits and Beetlejuice was just unsure.

A few minutes into the first movie Lydia moved over towards Beetlejuice. She lifted his arm and snuggled into him. Beetlejuice was used to this, they snuggled all the time. Should he make a move? Lydia was already planning her next attack.

Beetlejuice felt Lydias hand move to his knee. She slowly rubbed his leg. This made Beetlejuice become slightly aroused. Suddenly the movie wasn't as interesting.

"Whatcha doin there Lyds? You're, uh, makin this feel like a date."

Lydia sat up and looked him in the eyes, she moved in very close to him and whispered, "What if I want it to be a date?"

Beetlejuice just stared at her unblinking. Could this really be happening?

Lydia leaned in even closer, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Her lips were soft and warm against his cold touch. Immediately he became rock hard. Lydia pulled back and saw just what effect she was having on him and she smiled. Beetlejuice, still in shock, asked "Babes, is this real?"

"Beej, I've wanted to be with you since I was 15, four years ago, and I want you more every time we are together. You understand me the way no other man ever has. The age difference doesn't bother me, the dead thing doesn't bother me, but what I do care about is how you feel. I never wanted to risk our friendship, but I want to have you in my life more than what we have now, I want you to take me as your friend AND your lover! I want to feel you in a whole new way." Beetlejuice just stared. "Well...are you upset? Did I just blow the whole thing?" Beetlejuice reach his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lydias eyes closed shut as she really took him in completely for the first time. Her hands moved over his chest and down hi stomach. Lydia slid her hand over his still extremely hard erection.

She wanted him and she wanted him now!

Beetlejuice grabbed her hand and pushed away. "Stop babes! I can't do this yet."

"What? Why not? Don't you want me to do this?" She said sliding her hand down into his pants and stroking his large cock.

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes back in pure pleasure, but grabbed her hand again.

"Look babes, I'm always up for a good time, know what'a mean? Pffft...but this is gonna take some adjustment. I have thought about you this way for a while now too, but I'm feeling like you and don't want to upset the friendship. Don't you want to take things slower?"

Lydia smiled knowing he felt the same, but frustrated that he would stop her. After all Beetlejuice was the horniest, most selfish, raunchiest guy she knew and suddenly he was "Mr. Slow-it-down"? Who was this?

"No Beej, I don't want to take it slower, I love you, always have, and I just want to take you home and lay in bed all night, feeling all of you and having you run your hands over me! I've been dreaming of this for over a year, and I'm surprised I have held out this long. I don't just want to be with you, I want to really "Be with you"!

Again Beetlejuice just sat stunned. He turned his head to look out the window thinking of what he should do next. Here was his dream girl pouring her heart out to him saying she wanted to be with him and he didn't know how to react. This is all he'd wanted ever since she'd grown up. She was the only person who loved him for who he was, gross habits and bad personality traits and all. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she...gulp...loved him! He didn't know if he could actually say those words, after all, they were gooey and yuck!

He wasn't done thinking when Lydia moved towards him and straddled his lap. She sat on him and kissed him hard.

His hand instinctively grabbed her ass and pushed her down so he could feel her heat on him. She moved her hips seductively over him, grinding onto him. He moaned into her mouth and then, he let himself go. He picked her up and quickly laid her across the seat. And put his whole weight on her. He pressed his cock against her letting her know just how much he wanted this too.

He pulled back, laying on top of her still, and just looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "Why me?" Is all he could say.

"Because you're my other half. You make me feel whole. When we're together, I don't feel alone, I don't feel insignificant, I feel loved and protected."

This boosted his confidence and his passion. Suddenly he was all over her, his hands going everywhere. His hand moved under her shirt, grabbing at her full breasts. He dipped his head and took a nipple into his mouth. Lydia took in a deep breath, a huge smile spreading across her face. Finally she thought!

Beetlejuice had given in and was now ready to move forward, but he still had a nagging sensation in the back of his head.

He pulled away again. "What now Beej?"

"This just occurred to me, but Lydia, are you...ya know...still a..." He gulped loudly, "a virgin?"

She turned red as a rose, "I was saving myself for you."

This completely caught him off guard. "Babes, I...uh...wow! Well then we can't do this here." Lydia sat straight up, ready to cry, thinking Beetlejuice was not going through with it. "What!? Why not? I just spilled my guts and told you how much I want you and you're too chicken to..." He cut her off, "I just mean, not here, not like this. I'm going to juice us up a romantic setting. After all your first time should be extra special. Then we can do it whenever and wherever you want." Lydia sighed and breathed in deep, she grabbed him and hugged him tight. "That's very sweet of you!" He made a gagging sound, "Yuck, you don't have to insult me!" Lydia giggled and smiled big. "I guess Doomie wouldn't approve of this here anyway, huh?" Doomie honked in agreement.

"Ok Beej, what have you got in mind?"

Beetlejuice smiled down at her in an evil grin she'd never seen, but as he looked into her eyes she became even more aroused.


	2. Chapter 2

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Lydia were transported to the real world. They were standing outside the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Peaceful Pines, They were dressed in date night clothes…fancy date night clothes. Lydia had on an off the shoulder black dress that hugged her curves all the way to the ground, spider web elbow length gloves, and shimmering bat earrings. Beetlejuice wore a black suit with a black shirt, complimented with a dark purple tie. His hair was washed and brushed, his teeth weren't completely green and he smelled, well, nice.

Lydia stood frozen in place not believing just how amazing Beetlejuice looked to her. She hadn't even noticed how good she looked. Beetlejuice held his arm out to escort her inside, "Shall we?"

Lydia grinned huge, from ear to ear and took his arm. They got to the Hostess who asked for a name. Beetlejuice zapped the list and gave the name Beetleman. The Hostess argued and was completely shocked to see she was wrong and the name was indeed on the list. Beetlejuice and Lydia sat and ate dinner, enjoyed their long conversation and ended the night with a slow dance. As they danced Lydia held herself close to him, feeling how cold he was, but not caring. This was the happiest moment she'd ever experienced. Beetlejuice looked down at the young beautiful girl who saw more in him than anyone ever had and he realized this was also the happiest he had ever been, ever, in like 600 years.

Beetlejuice didn't want to treat Lydia like one of the girls he'd been with before. He cared what she thought of him, he cared how he treated her, and he cared that she needed to be romanced a little. Hell, he felt like she deserved it just for putting up with his ass for so long and still feeling the way she did.

He hated to admit it, but what he was feeling for Lydia might just be….*Gulp*…Love!

He took his hand and ran it over her hair, then lifted her chin so he could stare into her dark chocolate eyes. "Lyds, are you ready to go?"

"Beej, as long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere you want." Beetlejuice grinned down at her.

"So does that mean you're *ready*?"

Lydia's eyes lit up, "Yes! I'm more than ready."

They walked outside, "By the way Lyds, you look amazing."

"Aw thanks BJ, You look pretty amazing yourself. Did you even bathe for me?"

Acting shy, "Yeah…I thought you'd appreciate a cleaner spook."

"Beetlejuice, this has been an amazing night. I'm blown away that you would do this for me. Thank you!"

Beetlejuice grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. "Lydia, I would move heaven and earth just to see you smile." He kissed her and they transported to the Roadhouse.

Lydia opened her eyes to see candles everywhere, but she was alone in the room.

"Beetlejuice, where are you?"

The door swung open and Beetlejuice walked in undoing his tie. Lydia reached out to start unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her wrists and stared into her eyes, "Lydia, are you sure you want this? I'm dead, I died at 35, and I'm not a very honorable guy. You deserve so much better than me. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything, but I…Llll…Lo….love you enough to tell you, you should probably be walking away from me, not here wanting to undress me."

She dropped her hands and her head. "Beetlejuice, do you have any idea what I'm feeling? I don't just want you to be my friend anymore. We have been together almost every day for the past seven years. You have become a part of who I am. It's cheesy, but you are my other half. We balance each other out. You make me more adventurous and I keep you down to earth, sometimes. I have been around you enough to know you have a genuine heart and a loyal soul. You have done some nasty, down right awful things, but how many have you done since you met me? We work Beej. The dead thing well that's the hardest to overcome, but I'll be dead one day too. As for the age, I don't care about the age difference. I've always been the mature one anyway. Beetlejuice, I can't help the way I feel and I don't want to feel different. I love you and that's all that matters to me. Also I really, really want to have sex right now, so can we do the dramatic feelings thing after you show me what this is all about." She said all this with a smile on her face.

Beetlejuice spirit lifted and his libido raged. God, he wanted her. He wanted to ravage her right then and there, but he knew he'd need to go slow at first. Being a virgin, she was new to all this. As far as he knew she'd only ever had one boyfriend and he'd only kissed her a few times.

Lydia grabbed his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt again. She untucked it and slide it off his shoulder, letting it hit the floor. She looked at his body, not bad for a dead guy, she thought. Beetlejuice arms were more muscled than she would have thought and he still had a pudgy tummy, but she didn't mind. To her he looked sexy as hell. She turned her back and asked him to unzip her dress. He happily obliged her. Lydia slid off the gloves and the jewelry. Beetlejuice slowly unzipped her dress, revealing flawless pale flesh. She was beautiful. Her dress slipped to the ground and she stepped out of it, now only wearing black satin panties. Before she could turn, Beetlejuice walked behind her and kissed her neck, up and down, lingering on her ear for a moment. Then he pressed his errecion against her ass. Sliding between her legs slightly. This sent chills up Lydias spine. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused at his touch.

She spun and faced him allowing her breasts to rub against his chest. Beetlejuice was rock hard and Lydia was ready to feel him. She undid his pants and belt and lowered them. His cock was free and was rather large. "Wow…Ghost with the most is correct." Beetlejuice was awed by her shape and beauty. He stared at her and lingered over her breasts drinking in the amazing sight of her. "Babes, this is just the beginning." He scooped her up and carried her to his bed, which instead of a coffin, was now a four post queen with black lace curtains and blood red silk sheets.

Beetlejuice laid her down and hovered over her. "Babes, are you sure you wanna play with magic? Cause once you're mine, there's no goin back." Lydia grinned huge, "Beej did you just steal lines from a Katy Perry song?" "What can I say it was catchy and good lines. Just never thought I'd get to use'em."

"Beetlejuice, is this going to hurt?" suddenly having slight panic in her eyes.

"Babes, I will go slow. Yes there will be some discomfort at first, but then you'll start to enjoy it. I'm going to do my best to make sure you enjoy this. It would kill me again if I thought I hurt you in any way."

"I trust you, I'm just a little nervous." Beetlejuice grinned and pressed his forehead against hers, "Lydia, I'm nervous too. I've been with plenty of women, but none that I've felt something for. This is all new to me too."

Beetlejuice kissed her, letting his tongue slide over hers. He gently moved his lips over hers in a creative sway, barely touching. Taking his time with her, making sure she was really ready for the next step. He kneeled in between her legs and removed the satin underwear that stood in his way. Staring down at her curves, her naked beauty, he sighed hardly believing that Lydia, his Lydia was lying beneath him, wanting him to be with her. He had dreamed of this for so long, he wouldn't miss his chance now.

He dipped his head low and teased at her opening with his tongue. She squirmed and writhed beneath him, asking for more. She felt hands on her breasts, but couldn't see anything there. "Beej, what am I feeling up here?" He lifted his head, "Sometimes magic has its upside." He snapped his fingers and her nipples pulled just slightly. He could tell she was close and he dipped his head back for more. Soon Lydia was pressing her hips up towards him, grabbing the bed sheets and screaming for more.

Her head was swimming from the euphoria of the moment when Beetlejuice moved his body on top of hers. Pressing his weight on her. "Are you ok babes?" Lydia sighed and grinned, "I'm great! But I'm ready for something even more." Beetlejuice positioned himself at her opening and slowly pressed into her. Lydia felt the pressure and it was tight, she didn't know if he would fit. Lydia was in a little pain, she knew he said it would be uncomfortable, but this was painful. She started to tell him it was too much when she felt something shift, suddenly the pain was gone and she realized he was completely inside of her, just staying still. Then he slid out slowly and back in, it was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt now. Every time he pulled out and back in it hurt a little less. Soon Lydia was starting to enjoy it and Beetlejuice upped his speed, moving his hips back and forth, enjoying the warmth of her body. He pressed his body on top of hers, moving his hands over her body, enjoying the feel of her to the fullest. He looked down into her eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed with joy and peace. He could be with her forever. He wanted to take this first time slow, but he suddenly didn't think he would last much longer. "Babes, I'm gonna cum." Lydia stared up at him and didn't know what to say or do, she just laid back and enjoyed the sensations of new feelings, trying her best to explore her emotions and her feelings. Beetlejuice buried his face in her hair, and felt his release as he spilled everything he had into Lydia. It was amazing. He could swear that his dead heart had a beat to it. He collapsed onto her and her arms came up around him and held him close as he lay on her and still inside.

"Lydia, I have to apologize, I can usually go much longer, but you just felt and looked so good…I..I just let go." She smiled and kissed him, "You have all the time in the world to make up for it. That was amazing, Thank you."

Beetlejuice pulled out and rolled to his side so he could stare at her. "Lydia, that's what sex feels like. It's as if you're walking in the clouds, sipping fruity drinks. It's the best relaxation there is, what did you think?" He couldn't tell if she looked satisfied or disappointed, not a good sign.

"Beej, I have no words. It was beautiful, like we were one for a moment. It did hurt a little, but you were right it felt better later. Can we try it again?"

"Of course we can babes, but I'm gonna need a power beetle shake first."

Lydia grinned and pressed her head against his chest. "Beetlejuice, I love you and I never want us to be apart."


End file.
